Ulfric Stormcloak
is a Nord warrior, he is the current High King of Skyrim and leader of the Stormcloak Army. Ulfric acquired his throne for the first time after a rebellion against the Empire in which he killed the former High King, after which he was crowned the new High King by a Moot. After the Empire reconquered Skyrim when Ulfric, because of a plea from the Dragonborn, he lost his throne. However when Daric Lariat proclaimed himself the rightful Emperor the Nords rallied behind Ulfric once more as he slew the Imperial Governor of Skyrim, became the High King once again and joined Daric in his rebellion. Pre-Events of Return of the Septim Dynasty In 4E 202 Ulfric married Aldi and soon after, in 4E 203, Ursine was born. Ulfric's second legitimate child, Ulfgar, was born in 4E 208. Harold Burned-Mane became one of Ulfric's most trusted advisors, and he helped Ulfric clean up his public image which many hated. One of the first things that Harold had advised Ulfric to do was renovate the Argonian Assemblage and the Grey Quarter, as that would make the Dunmer and the Argonians of the city resent him less. It worked and the tension in Windhelm diminished. Ulfric also made the Stormcloaks the official standing army of Skyrim, andbecause of that he was able to get better equipment for them as they were no longer just a militia. In 4E 205 Erikur, who had since married Jarl Elisif, accomplished a coup in Solitude after getting most of the guards on his payroll. He locked Elisif up and effectively became the Jarl of Haafingar. However he didn't account for Thane Bryling's interference. She, who was a close friend of Elisif, was able to tell Jordis the Sword-Maiden about the coup before she was captured. Jordis went straight to Harold, who then went to Ulfric. Ulfric gathered some Stormcloaks and, with Harold, went to Solitude to free Elisif. A skirmish broke out between the Stormcloaks and the guards loyal to Erikur. While the battle was going on Harold and Ulfric freed Elisif, who was angry at herself for falling for Erikur's lies. Erikur cornered them, Harold and Ulfric were ready to fight but it was Elisif who took Ulfric's axe and charged at her husband. She killed him, which gained Ulfric's respect. After that Erikur's loyal guards were imprisoned and Elisif was reinstated as Jarl. Elisif threw a feast to thank her saviors, and asked them to spend the night at the Blue Palace. That night the guests got pretty hammered, and when Ulfric went to the guests quarters in the remodeled Pelagius Wing one of the servants said she spotted Elisif going with him. Elisif knew that she had made a big mistake, and her hatred for Ulfric returned when se found out that one mistake left a big consequence, she was pregnant. However, luckily for her, Ulfric didn't remember what happened that night. Elisif claimed that the child belonged to Erikur when her pregnancy became public news. She was lucky that both Ulfric and Erikur shared the same hair color, like her child. But as her son got older he began to look more and more like Ulfric, which sparked a few rumors among the Blue Palace's servants. Shortly after the Stormcloaks won the Skyrim Civil War against the 4th Legion and became an independent province a Moot was called and the Jarls elected Ulfric Stormcloak as the new High King. As the new High King Ulfric formed the Talos Pact with the Redguards of Hammerfell and went to war against the Aldmeri Dominion. When Emperor Augurius Mede acknowledged Skyrim as an independent kingdom and revoked the Empire's claim on the province Ulfric and Augurius agreed on an alliance, and the Empire joined the Talos Pact. Ulfric sent forces into Cyrodiil to aid the Imperials, who were trying to stop the Dominion's advance towards the Imperial City. With the help of the Dragonborn Ulfric was able to form an alliance with the Dunmer, as Ysmir was a member of House Telvanni and on good relations with House Redoran. With Morrowind as part of the Talos Pact they were able to push back the Aldmeri from Cyrodiil and attacked them on their own territory. Ulfric was in the front lines along with his most trusted friend, Galmar, when they led the Nords into the Aldmeri Dominion. The Talos Pact was able to swiftly deal with the Dominion on Elsweyr and Valenwood thanks to local rebels, that had started to fight against the Thalmor. When the Dominion was finally defeated in 4E 207, in Alinor, Ulfric agreed with the Emperor that all the Thalmor should be dealt with, however he didn't agree that their families needed to die as well. After the end of the Second Great War Ulfric thought that all was going well for Skyrim. Sure they had lost many men during the 5 years of fighting but now he could focus on rebuilding Skyrim to its deserved glory. However it seemed that the Emperor had other plans. Only a year after the Second Great War ended the Empire attacked Hammerfell and Morrowind, and because of the alliances Augurius had made with local factions it didn't take long for them to be conquered by the Empire. After they fell the Emperor turned his attention to Skyrim and the Nords. They fought valiantly but they were clearly outnumbered. Ulfric wanted to fight till the last man, he would never surrender Skyrim to the Empire. However, Harold was able to convince the High King to surrender, making him think about his people's lives before his own ego. Ulfric reluctantly agreed and gave up his throne to an Imperial Governor so his people wouldn't suffer from another war. When Daric Lariat claimed to be the rightful Emperor, being a descendant of Tiber Septim. Ulfric knew that this is what the Nords needed to rally them against Augurius Mede. Ulfric killed the Imperial Governor of Skyrim and then took back his throne of High King. He publicly allied himself with Daric and joined his rebellion against the Empire. RPs Character Form *Class: Warrior *Skills: Master Speech, Expert One-Handed/Heavy Armor/Block *Powers: Battle Cry, The Thu'um, Charisma *Shouts: Unrelenting Force and Disarm *Equipment: Ulfric's Clothes, Jagged Crown, Amulet of Talos, Stormking Armor, Strunfaas. Return of the Septim Dynasty I Ulfric was busy dealing with the Legions that were attacking from Morrowind and Cyrodiil. The Empire had managed to capture Falkreath from the Nords. But when Daric requested their assistance on the siege of Daggerfall Ulfric did not hesitate to send the Nordic Navy to aid them. He even led them himself. The Nord Navy arrived in Daggerfall shortly before the siege began. They landed troops onto the battlefield to aid the Breton King in taking the city. Once the siege began Ulfric led a force of Nords inside and helped Daric's men deal with the soldiers garrisoning Daggerfall. Ulfric met in the city with Daric and fought alongside him. They headed towards the palace to fight the king. When the Imperial Navy was spotted approaching Daggerfall the Nord ships changed their focus to fighting the Imperial ships. The Nord soldiers that had disembarked charged towards the Legionnaires that disembarked from their ships. Galmar had led the Nords against the Legion, which was, led by the Emperor himself. When they made it to the palace Ulfric shouted the doors open and went with Daric to the throne room, fighting the guards along the way. There they confronted King Arnand, who was murdered by an rogue employed by Daric after refusing to surrender. They then fought the remaining guards until Daric was able to get them to surrender. Afterwards they received word of the battle outside, between the Legion and the Stormcrown Alliance's forces. While Daric remained at the walls Ulfric joined the battle alongside his men and fought against the Legion. After Ulfric and the other soldiers from inside the city joined the battle it wasn't long before the Emperor ordered the retreat and the Alliance forces claimed victory. After the siege was over the Nords got back on their ships and returned to Skyrim. By the time they returned to Windhelm the Stormcloaks were attacked by an invading army from Morrowind. While they were busy fighting that Legion another from Falkreath invaded Whiterun Hold. The Stormcloaks weren't able to aid Whiterun, as they were held up with the Dunmer. The Nords had to request assistance from Daric to lift the siege. A few days later a small Breton army arrived to break the siege. By then the Stormcloaks had pushed back the Legion in Eastmarch and were on their way to Whiterun. When they arrived the siege had already been broken and the Legion had retreated into Falkreath. Ulfric had the Stormcloaks turn their attention to recapturing Falkreath. It took some time but they were able to free it from the Imperial occupation. Return of the Septim Dynasty V Trivia *When he reached his 50s Ulfric's hair started to get much brighter as it started to get white, in 4E 215 his hair looked light blond. *Ulfric is unaware that he has a bastard son, Erich. Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Stormcloaks Category:High Kings Category:Tongues Category:One-Handed Warriors